


Gena/Finn/Charlie

by Secretsofdreams



Category: gena/finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Journal Entries, Multi, Other, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Set after the last page.Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, this originates from the amazing book that is Gena/Finn which was written by the most amazing writers (seriously guys this was amazing) Hannah Moscowitz and Kat Helgeson.





	Gena/Finn/Charlie

It's been over six months since we became our little trio, huddled dysfunctionally into this flat trying to make everyone's broken pieces fit back together. We've come a long way since Zack's death.

You tease me for writing in this journal still, but it's become almost symbolic. It reminds me daily that once things were broken and documents how we made it through. Maybe it's a lucky journal with its crappy artwork and ridiculous price tag. I catch you looking through it sometimes; I think you like to remember how you made it through too.

I'm not gonna lie, it does get tough still. We had to really work at making things work if that makes any sort of sense. My parents really came through with those savings, enough to cover your meds and support group and bills, but nothing lasts forever and we all needed to get back to a normal life, or what normal would be for us. I asked if you wanted to go back to school, making sure you understood I meant the schools around here. We don't want you to leave us. Charlie asked if you wanted to work with him since they were taking on trainees. You said no to both and picked a library instead, acing the interview. I ended up taking the trainee job with Charlie and that night we had cake with vanilla frosting. 

It's a life no one else would understand, some might even judge, but it works well for us. We eat breakfast together and I hand you your meds as you spoon eggs with one hand and type up your blog with the other. You hand Charlie the paper because you've circled all his favourite bits and he hands you another coaster that he picked up from his last shift. We all walk to work, dropping you off at the library with a kiss on both cheeks and then Charlie and I walk hand in hand to the bar. You get home before us, so we bring you chips and peanuts and coasters and you sometimes make dinner, though mostly it's Charlie cooking. At night we all squish on the couch to watch films or play games.

You sleep in your room on the good days. On the bad days, I wake up to you beside me and Charlie or curled up on the bottom of the bed like a cat. On those days I hold your hand to work and we call you on every break we get. You're still ours, Evie, you always will be.

I know people are too conventional to get it. They ask when you'd move out so that Charlie and I can get married and have kids. They ask if Charlie and I are splitting up. They don't realize that we're already a family and we don't need churches or wedding rings to prove that. Hearts are big enough to love more than one person and I've two arms to hold you both.

You're baking with Charlie today and every time you turn your back on him he rubs flour into your hair. Please don't dump the eggs on him, he's wearing my favourite sweater. I love how real your laugh is today, how alive you are. I know you won't always be like this, but it doesn't matter. I'm with you however you are.


End file.
